chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Hill (Chemoraged)
History Hank Hill used to be part of the Universal Tree until Dale Gribble angered Hank Hill to the point of awakening his true power. After defying the laws of the Universal Tree by kicking Dale Gribble's ass for quinfinite years, he was teleported into the Chemoverse by Gordon Ramsay during one of his fits of rage due to their rage equaling. Gordon Ramsay saw Hank Hill as a potential ally, however his raged caused him to grow as powerful as Gordon Ramsay, and even defeated him. After defeating Gordon Ramsay and numerous others, he became an enemy of everybody, and in response to this news, he said, "I'll just kick their ass then!" Micheal P normally wouldn't care, but he didn't feel like having to make a new African Dad, so he brought the one and only Dale Gribble into the Chemoverse, infusing him with Chemo-essence. After a while, Dale Gribble finds Hank Hill, resulting in Hank Hill to go through an unstable malformation in which his body mass is increased by quinfinite percent, but then compressed. He now has unstable muscles, as well as a deformed body. And so, they fight each other. Dale's Chemo-Essence was powerful; Just as powerful as African Dad, however Hank Hill's rage was powerful enough to overcome this power at the cost of his life. He uses his power to crack Dale Gribble's existence and the existence around him, resulting in Dale being erased. That's when African Dad judged Hank Hill for his misdeeds against one of Micheal P's creations, sending him to the realm of XD. However, this was for naught due to Hank Hill possessing the Elegy of the Grill. He used this power to make a propane powered grill portal back into the Chemoverse. He was almost successful, but there was one problem; The XD-foams were destroying the grill and his body. This enraged him, enraged him beyond Chemo-raged, causing the XD-foams to fear Hank Hill as he begun his final Malformation. And so, after the Final Malformation was complete, Hank Hill created the ultimate grill, one that has an ANTI-XD Particle shield. Using this new grill, Hank Hill successfully escapes, now roaming the Chemoverse to kick everybody's ass. Eventually, Hank Hill's rage increases to beyond quinfinite, almost reaching a Micheal P state. Then, he comes across somebody he's never seen before, but somebody who he could relate to; Kid Hulk. After the two meet and discuss, Hank had grown slightly attached to Kid Hulk as Kid Hulk viewed Hank Hill as some-what of a father figure. Meanwhile, Gordon Ramsay, Mr. Lynch, and other powerful entities were plotting on attacking Hank Hill. Hank Hill wasn't strong enough to defeat them all, however something triggered the chemoraged to a state far beyond itself; Micheal P rage. A state that only Micheal P and Micheal G can go into, and perhaps African Dad if his son were to piss him off so much. With this ultimate power, he becomes a form that surpasses that of his final Malformation. This new form is dubbed, Vanity of Propane and Propane Accessories. Hank Hill, while still struggling immensely, defeats all of his enemies. That's when the final boss approaches; Micheal P. In order to stop Hank Hill's rapid growth of power (In fear that he would erase the chemoverse, however obviously Hank Hill could never be even a 20th of Micheal P's Strength). Micheal P uses a special power to seal Hank Hill within him, trapping him in the Realm of Micheal P. This realm can only be escaped if you're as strong as Micheal P, which will never happen for Hank Hill. Micheal P leaves, Kid Hulk angry at the entire Chemoverse, just like Hank Hill. Kid Hulk has recieved Hank Hill's will and anger, thus unlocking another new power; Yo Mama-Raged. Appearence Personality Hank Hill is always angry, threatening to kick everybody's ass. Powers & Abilities *'I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS - '''This is the ability to kick anybody's ass, except for Micheal P (He can even hurt African Dad and Mr. Lynch) *'Chemoraged - 'Bloodlust times Quinfinite *'Aegis of Propane '- The protection from all the propane that ever existed and never existed, from every conceivable and non-conceivable timeline and reality. *'Elegy of the Grill '''- The power to control all grills, creating grills, and destroy grills. He powers them all with his quinfinite supply of propane. He can use these grills as a source of quinfinite heat, quinfinite soldiers that are True Omnipotent, create a realm portal within a grill (He used this to escape the Realm of XD), and more. Quotes (Actually says this in the show) "Prepare for an eternity of me kicking your ass!" - Hank Hill, during the fight with Chemo-fused Dale Gribble